The Pink Ribbon Revisited
by Morning
Summary: Well its been awhile but since this is Breast Cancer Awareness month I thought I would resubmit my own version of the experience.  I hope it still will touch the heart


I do not own the BMFM and this story was written for entertainment purposes only. As a very talented young singer so eloquently put it, "it's the little things and the joy they bring."

This is taken from the story line of the original series not the remake.

The Pink Ribbon

By Morning

PART I

Realization

Throttle worked on his bike trying to keep his mind focused on anything other then Charley's visit to the doctor. He knew he couldn't be with her, for obvious reasons, which made his worry all the more intense.

He didn't really understand why she had gotten so upset after taking her shower the other night, but she was concerned enough to make an appointment and get to the doctor's office as soon as it was possible.

Doctor Venna Williams had been so much help. Charley trusted her with their secret having needed someone to help patch Vinnie up when he had misjudged the ledge of that building last month. Though her specialty wasn't in setting bones she was the only medical person who could help at the time, considering the severity of Vinnie's three broken bones and multiple internal injuries. He chuckled remembering the time they had even getting Vinnie to let her look at him once they explain what kind of doctor she was.

The young and surprisingly beautiful gynecologist even stood up as a witness when they had gotten married afew months earlier. Having a trusted friend care for Charley lessened his concerned knowing Charley was going to be in Venna's capable hands.

His head jerked up as he heard the sound of the tow truck coming down the street and he walked over to lift the garage door. The truck stopped and he waited for his wife to come out, but she just sat inside. Knowing that is wasn't a good sign he took a deep breath and walked over to the door.

"Charley? Sweetheart? You okay?" He looked at her bowed head. His hand reached in the window and he moved her hair back away from her face. He tried not to panic seeing that she had been crying.

"Baby? What's wrong?" His hand cradled her chin lifting her head toward him.

Charley looked at his concerned loving face but she couldn't say anything. How could this have to happen to her? She had done all the right things. She never smoked and took reasonable care of her health. She didn't remember this happening to anyone else in her family. No one she knew had ever had…the words stuck in her throat.

She began to shake and the tears flowed even more abundantly. She snatced her head away,pushed the truck door open knocking Throttle out of the way and ran up to their bedroom locking the door behind her.

Throttle got to the door and leaned against able to hear Charley now sobbing loudly, "Charley, honey, please let me in. Whatever it is we can work it out together. Please darlin'. Don't lock me out."

"Go away, Throttle. I can't right now. I have to be alone."

"But Charley-girl..,"his hand gently touched the wooden door.

"GO AWAY!" Her voice shouted with a clear understanding that she wasn't going to discuss it and that he'd better leave her alone.

Throttle took a sigh of frustration and with his head held low and shoulders slumped, he walked back down the stairs and over to the truck to close the door Charley had left gapping open in her rush to get away from him. His eye caught sight of a white pamphlet with a tiny pink pin formed into a looped ribbon that was lying on the floor just under the steering wheel. After reading its contents his hand began to shake and he had to lean against the truck to keep his balance.

What should he do now? Charley wasn't in any condition to talk about it and the only one who could tell him anything was…. He ran to the phone and got in touch with Doctor Williams' office.

"Hello Throttle, I was excepting a call from you. How's Charley? She said she was okay when she left but I know that was just for my benefit."

"I don't know what I should do, Venna. I'm goin' crazy. I read that stuff you sent about what she must have, but she's locked herself in the bedroom and won't talk to me. I love her so much…I just don't…" Throttle was having a hard time keeping his voice from trembling.

"Hold on, first you have to get your own emotions in check before you can help, Charley. It's not as bad as it could be. I can't go into detail without her permission even though you are her husband. I can tell you what is normally done when dealing with breast cancer in general."

Throttle sat down and listened carefully to the information the doctor shared with him. He wasn't real clear on some of the medical terms but he was sure that it was serious.

After the doctor had finished he was dead quiet.

"Throttle, you still there? Don't faze on me now, ET."

He had to smile when he heard Doctor Williams call him that. It was her way of trying to put him a little more at easy so he could think clear enough to listen, it worked.

"Yeah I'm here. The stuff I read said that sometimes you gotta …um…operate. Is my Charley's that bad?"

"Yes, Throttle. While she was here we went over to the hospital and I was able to get her tested by something called a biopsy. It was very quick and there wasn't much pain involved. We got the results and from the size of the tumor she seems to be in early stage two. We won't know exactly what we are dealing with until after we remove it and do some more tests. For now you have to give her time. This is a very devastating thing for any woman and your love and support will be a huge factor in her surviving all of this.

In his whole life, the courageous young man, could never say that fear was something he couldn't handle until this moment. The possibility that he could lose Charley sent a surge of terror through him that was almost unbearable. Whatever he had to do to help her get through what she was about to face was going to be his main focus.

"Whatever I gotta do, I'll do, Doc. That woman is my life and I plan on having her with me so we both grow old together. I'll talk to ya later."

The war with Plutark had taught him many things one of the most important being, find out as much as you can about your enemy before planning an attack. He again went to the pamphlet he found in Charley's truck. For more information they had provided a web site. Without delay he booted up the computer and found the American Cancer Society's web site. There he got a full explanation of what to possibly expect. What options Charley had and how he could help her in the most effective way.

What stood out mostly was something he already knew. Give her all the love and support it was in his power to offer. But how could he do that if she wouldn't even talk to him. Could she possibly think that he won't love her if the worst had to be done? How could he reassure her that her beauty was so much more than what showed on the outside. No amount of surgery would ever change the fact that she would always be the prefect woman in his eyes.

He looked at the stairs leading up to their bedroom and contemplated a plan of attack.

She didn't respond to the pleading at the door scenario so he only knew one other way to get to her. Taking a big breath for courage he stood and went back upstairs.

Again he tried knocking softly, "Charley? Darlin'? You have to talk to me. I'm not going away until you do. Please baby I just wanna help."

He waited and she said nothing, "Charlene, open the door or I promise I'll knock it down. I'm not gonna let you close me out."

"I have to deal with this my own way, alone. You can't help, nobody can. GO AWAY. JUST PLEASE, GO AWAY!"

That wasn't an option. She needed him whether she realized it or not. Well, there was only one thing left to do. He stepped back and kicked the door open. Charley jumped back never thinking he would actually break through the door.

He looked at her for a split second then calmly walked over and reached down taking her into his arms and holding her against him gently, but firmly. Her first reaction was to try to struggle away, but she knew that wasn't going to be possible. She needed to be held, she needed for her knight in shinning armor to come and rescue her from the evil dragon that had invaded her life. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she openly cried. Her tears were joined by his own and they stood like that for who know how long giving love and finding strength.

To be continued


End file.
